


Grim News

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Serious Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel and Logan learn the extent of his injuries.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	Grim News

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Grim News

“I’m dying ain’t I?” He heard Rachel gasp but he kept his gaze fixed on Hank. He wasn’t stupid he could feel what as going on in his body, he’d felt it before and he knew what it meant. He could tell Hank didn’t want to say anything but Rachel’s strangled cry made it clear she sensed the truth. “So how long do I have?”

He could feel Ray getting ready to speak up but he squeezed her hand slightly. It was all that he could do. “Your condition is severe bu there may be a way to treat you.” Hank said sounding determined. “There are several options that I am already considering to treat your condition.”

“What exactly is wrong with him?” Rachel said speaking up finally and he could feel through their link that she wasn’t going to give up on him. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t mind dying he’d managed to kill most of his enemies before the Shadow King took him over so he knew she and the kids would be safe.

“The battle between Xavier and the Shadow king resulted in a similar situation to how you killed Romulus.” Hank said as he pulled up a screen. “The cells in the damaged areas exploded and his healing factor cannot repair them so his muscles are severally damaged and so are several internal organs.” He knew what was coming next so he just squeezed her hand again as Hank went on. “His healing factor is keeping him alive but can no longer stave off Adamantium poisoning without a means of boosting it he will die in a few days.”

“What about a transfusion of Angel’s blood?” Rachel asked clearly determined to save him. He could tell by Hank’s face that it wouldn’t work. “Why won’t it work?” Rachel said clearly picking up on Hank’s emotions.

“Angel’s blood won’t work our test show Logan’s healing factor is incompatible with Angel’s blood born one.” Hank said. “I believe we can use Elixer to keep Logan alive until I can find a permenant solution if he heals Logan every few days it should stave off the worst of the poisoning.”

“Thanks Hank,” He said before Rachel could speak up again. “Can you leave Rachel and I alone we got some things to talk about.” He watched Hank nod and walk away. He knew he and Rachel had a lot to talk about.

The End.


End file.
